tahadigamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahadi Games Wiki
OUR GAMES HEROES OF GAIA ' Heroes of Gaia is a free web browser based game that combines elements of Strategy, Role Playing and Management simulation into one. Based on a background of a world where contradiction exists between 4 main races – Humans, Elves, Undeads and Orcs, providing each player an opportunity to relive those nostalgic moments of fantasy war games, meaning while there are quests and computer-controlled threats to test yourself against. The ultimate aim is to defeat other players. The player begins as a young Noble of a modest Castle without an army, and it is up to him to fortify his Castle, forge alliances, expand his empire and lead his Heroes into epic quests to slay monsters and beasts that roam the land. When logging off from the game, his Castles continue to build up resources while his units still carry out his orders, waiting for his return! Using strategy, teamwork and persistence, he may be great enough to unite all of Gaia. Anyone can play Heroes of Gaia! All he needs is Flash Player installed and an internet connection. Play it anytime, anywhere; from home, school or at work. '''RUNES OF MIGHT ' Runes of Might (RoM) is a free massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) developed by the Taiwanese developer Runewaker Entertainment and adapted for the English and Arabic speaking market by Tahadi Games FZ-LLC. The game includes the ability to pick two classes, in a "dual class system", which allows players to carry skills across between classes as they switch between them. There are six classes available, making for 15 possible combinations of classes (counting combinations like "Mage/Shaman" and "Shaman/Mage" as one combination). The game features Player versus Environment combat in the form of dueling and battlefields. Players may also obtain their own houses, and guilds can buy castles that grant benefits to members of the guild. Siege combat is also available between guilds. Another feature of the game are the collectible "Monster Cards", which slain foes leave behind, which provide specific attribute points alongside the usual monster information. These cards act as trophies for players but also provide attribute bonuses. Each type of monster has a card that provides bonuses to character stats, but not every monster drops the cards. '''ARABIC RAGNAROK ONLINE Ragnarok Online is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game or MMORPG created by GRAVITY Co., Ltd. Ragnarok Online is divided into a series of maps, each of which has its own terrain and native monsters, though many monsters are present in multiple regions. Transportation between maps requires loading the new map and monsters cannot travel from one map to another. Players can create characters and venture off alone or in groups and explore the wide and wondrous virtual world of Rune-Midgard. Player characters interact in a 3D environment but are represented by 2D character sprites for front, back, side and diagonal facings. Players will gain strength and renown as they conquer the challenges of Rune-Midgard by engaging in numerous activities such as hunting, questing, crafting, player-vs-player combat, raiding dungeons, and laying sieges to guild houses. Ragnarok Online is one the most successful massively multiplayer online role-playing games in the world. It's charming characters and engaging gameplay has gained it 48 million users worldwide. It continues to enjoy massive success in numerous countries and entire regions including Europe, North America, Russia, Brazil, the Philippines, Japan, and Taiwan. It is available in English, French, German, Italian, Russian, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, and now, for the first time, Arabic! 'CRAZY KART ' Crazy Kart is a massively multiplayer online racing game game developed by Shanda Games. With incredible speeds, exciting game play and a bunch of awesome power-ups to unleash on opponents, it truly is the craziest racing game ever. With its unique style, elaborately designed tracks, picturesque scenery, fun racing modes and other exciting challenges, the game has close to a cult following among players in China. Now Crazy Kart is brought to the region under Tahadi’s reign, where Arab and non-Arab players can race head to head, where up to 8 players can race in one track. Players can choose to upgrade their carts with different engines, tires and avatars, all in a bid to be the top racer. Category:Browse